endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mu Death Cult
Original Link Posted 17th November Transcript Of all the lines, none are as mysterious as the Mu. And a powerful legend combined with a dearth of facts will inevitably appeal to charlatans who try to hijack the Truth for their own purposes. There is no shortage of writers who claim to know the “true history” of the Mu, but in reality are merely using ancient stories to glorify their own twisted philosophies. The late-19th century saw the rise of many of these deceivers; hucksters trying to make themselves relevant by perverting the Ancient Truth. But none of them were as dangerous as the Grand Knights of Mu, or as they were more widely known upon their discovery by authorities, the Mu Death Cult. Based in Rhode Island, USA in the late 1920s/early 1930s, the Grand Knights of Mu claimed to be the descendents of the Ancient Mu civilization. But in reality, they were a sordid cult, meeting in secret to enact rituals centered around human sacrifices. In reality, the cult practices bore no relation to the wisdom of the True Mu – instead they created a toxic stew of Freemasonry, second-hand Crowleyism and a lurid interpretation of Voodoo based on penny dreadful stories. In the middle of the Great Depression, people disappeared on a regular basis and nobody paid much attention. The Grand Knights of Mu used this as cover to carry out a series of abductions and ritual murders as part of their secret ceremonies. And they were able to operate with impunity, since their membership included prominent bankers, church leaders and public officials from across New England, including several police captains. The Grand Knights of Mu were never exposed or brought to justice by the regular authorities. But beginning in 1932, cult members began suddenly dying. Many of these deaths were reported as from natural causes. But the odds that they would all die in such close proximity are miniscule. Unless their deaths weren’t natural. Perhaps, like corrupt societies everywhere, they succumbed to infighting and its members destroyed each other. Or perhaps some other hidden agency learned of their depredations and took it upon themselves to eradicate the cult. Nobody can be sure. But there is one interesting footnote. The final known member of the Mu Death Cult died in 1937. His autopsy described a painful death from malnutrition as a result of intestinal cancer. But to anybody who would listen, he spent the last years of his life telling wild stories about powerful forces who were trying to destroy him. But nobody listened to him - since he was a notorious fabricator of fantastical tales. In the secret records of the Mu Death Cult, this man was known as Lewis Theobald. But Lewis Theobald was merely a pen name for H. P. Lovecraft. Students of the Mu, be warned. In some ways you have the hardest road of all. Even false history, by its contours and by what it doesn’t show, can give you a picture of the Truth. But you will have to contend with more lies, perversions and corruptions that all the other lines combined. But if you stay true, the ultimate payoff will be worth it, I promise you. Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Bloodline Category:Mu Category:November 2014